clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Such A Cutie Pie
Such A Cutie Pie 'is the second episode of Survivor: Secrets of the Forest. The episode title was said by Amanda, commenting on John Cody who she was swapped onto a tribe with. Challenges '''Immunity Challenge: 'Cart Surfing'' Contestants must race down an old minecart track, doing tricks along the way to score points, whilst also trying to avoid crashing. The team that earns the most coins in total, wins immunity '''Winner: Bocadilo Episode Night Three Esquinas Tribe The camera opens to a shot of the Esquinas tribe camp, where light is approaching in the distance. As it cuts closer, it shows Zakriah and Isaac both walking with their lit torches, guiding themselves through the night. As they reach camp, Isaac heads off to bed, leaving Zakriah awake, pondering the vote. Zakriah sets down his belongings, joining Isaac in the shelter to sleep, when the camera fades out. Day Four 'Reward Challenge' The camera fades back in, now at the same clearing used for challenges, but with no challenge set up. The Ciruela Tribe and Bocadilo Tribe both make their way into camp, setting down their belongings. Probst: 'Ciruela and Bocadilo getting your first look at the new Esquinas, Shapeshift voted out at the first tribal council. ''(Everyone turns to see Isaac and Zakriah walking in, and noticing a puffle gone already, Lucifurry and John Cody both look over to each other with a nervous expression. Zakriah and Isaac both set down their belongings, with everyone focusing their attention to Jeff.) 'Probst: '''Alright. Everybody drop your buffs, we're switching things up! '''Zakriah: '''Wow, I'm shocked... '''Isaac: '''Wao. '''JJ: '''Damn. '''Probst: '''Everyone will come over to this urn, where you will pull out a new buff. This will form two new tribes of four. Alright, come on up and one by one, choose your fate. ''(Everyone heads up, taking out a sealed package, and once everyone has them, they open their new buffs, heading onto their tribe mats.) '''Probst: '''On the new Bocadilo, we have Zakriah, Amanda, John Cody and Lucifurry. On the new Esquinas, we have Josephine, JJ, Isaac and Danny Gluck. Zakriah, what's your thoughts on how the new tribes have divided? '''Zakriah: (looking at the fact they have both puffles) ''This is rigged. ''(Lucifurry and John Cody look at each other, worried about their safety, with John Cody getting upset.) Amanda: 'What the fuck Zak? Shut up. ''(John Cody looks up at Amanda, glad she's defending him, with Amanda smiling at him.) 'Probst: '''You may feel that way, but it's just a new part of the game. Grab your stuff and head on back to camp, where you will await your first challenge as new tribes. Everyone grabs their belongings, following the maps to their new tribes, as the camera fades out. Bocadilo Tribe The camera fades back in to the Bocadilo tribe, where everyone sets down their belongings to check out the new camp. They all glance around, with John Cody and Lucifurry heading off to talk. Left alone at camp, Zakriah and Amanda also decide to. '''Amanda: '''If we lose, which puff do you want to vote out first? '''Zakriah: '''Uh, the John one. '''Amanda: '''Aww, but John Cody is such a cutie pie. '''Zakriah: '''The other one then, I don't care. '''Amanda: '''Cool. ''(Amanda heads off to go fill up the tribe's water canteens, leaving Zakriah alone, who thinks it through.) 'Zakriah: '''Oh my god. Zakriah continues to think through the possible scenarios that my befall him as the camera fades out. Esquinas Tribe The camera picks back up at the Esquinas tribe, where everyone is arriving into camp for the first time. They all sit down together in a circle, wanting to discuss the prior tribal with Isaac, who explains it to them. '''Josephine: '''Wow, that was a hashtag 'bliintside'. ''(The camera focuses in on Josephine, who watches Isaac, looking at him intently.) (As Josephine and Isaac both sit at camp still, JJ and Danny Gluck find a brief moment to break off, talking about the game.) 'Danny Gluck: '''We good? '''JJ: '''Yeah. '''Danny Gluck: '''K. ''(Danny heads off back to camp to not seem suspicious, leaving JJ who has a happy expression.) As JJ heads off to join the others, the camera pans up to the sky, which fades out to night. Night Four Esquinas Tribe The camera pans down from the night sky to the Esquinas camp, where Josephine suddenly gets up from the shelter, vomits in a bushes, before heading back to inform the others. '''Josephine: '''I just vomited, so I'll be back. '''Isaac: '''Oh... ew... '''JJ: '''Uh... The camera pans across to the bushes where Josephine is still sick, before it pans up to trees and fades out. Day Five Bocadilo Tribe The camera fades back in, now at the Bocadilo Tribe, where everyone is asleep in the shelter. The camera shows each contestant, as Zakriah and Lucifurry sleep in their own corners, and Amanda and John Cody both snuggle up with each other. She then suddenly wakes up, and carefully heads out of the shelter to the forest alone. As she walks, she suddenly notices an intriguing looking tree, and upon paying closer attention to it, sees a small package concealed within a nook of it. She grabs it out, opening it, and realising she has found the hidden immunity. '''Amanda: (yelling) ''I found the idol! ''(Back at camp, the other three suddenly are woken up by Amanda yelling this, looking at each other, before Zak takes off into the forest to go find Amanda. As she walks back to camp, the two finally meet.) 'Amanda: '''Zak, I have the idol, and I trust you. ''(The camera shows a close up of Zakriah, who looks both happy and annoyed.) 'Zakriah: '''Why'd you announce it to everyone you dumb bitch!? '''Amanda: '''I'm not saying where. '''Zakriah: '''I know, but now everyone knows you have the idol! '''Amanda: '''Please don't fuck me over. ''(Zakriah pauses for a moment, deciding to stop ranting and smiles at Amanda.) 'Zakriah: '''I love you, Amanda. '''Amanda: '''Gay. ''(Amanda and Zakriah both walk off back to camp, with the camera focused on Zakriah.) (The camera pans across to Amanda who is still walking alongside him.) As they walk back into camp, the camera fades out. Day Six Immunity Challenge The camera fades back in to a bird's eye view of the abandoned mine, where the challenge is set up. 'Probst: '''Come on in guys! (E''veryone is shown walking into the challenge area, taking their places on their new tribe mats.) 'Probst: '''Alright. For today's challenge, you will be playing Cart Surfing. You each will need to go along the minecart track, doing tricks to earn points, whilst avoiding crashing. The team with the most point in the end, wins immunity. Due to Club Penguin Island regulations, the puffles will not compete in this challenge due to legality issues with them driving a minecart, so Esquinas, you must sit out two people. '''Isaac: '''Josephine is vomiting and I sit out. '''Probst: '''Okay, we'll give you a minute to strategise and then we'll get started. ''(The teams get into huddles, with the camera focused on Bocadilo.) 'Zakriah: '''All right Amanda, it's just you and me. '''Amanda: '''Zak, I'm so good at this one. '''Zakriah: '''Cool Amanda, I'm not. ''(The teams all decide on their tactics, before getting into their carts.) 'Probst: '''Survivors ready? GO! '''Challenge Summary: ' * Everyone races down the laneways, with Danny Gluck and JJ both hopping up and doing tricks. * Zakriah, unsure how to control it, continuously wobbles, crashing into several walls along the way. * As Danny Gluck and JJ keep racking up points, they glance to their left to see Amanda who is doing all kinds of crazy shit, doing backflips and handstands on her cart, with the two of them gobsmacked. * Everyone continues to race down the tracks, eventually seeing light ahead, and all crossing the line, locking in their score. * The scores flash on the overhead board, with Zakriah and Amanda coming out on top. 'Amanda: '''Do I win? '''Probst: '''AMANDA SINGLEHANDEDLY WINS IMMUNITY FOR BOCADILO! ''(Zakriah, Amanda, Lucifurry and John Cody all embrace, glad to have won, as the Esquinas tribe look sad. Everyone gathers back at their mats, focusing on Jeff.) 'Probst: '''Congratulations Bocadilo, immunity is yours. As for Esquinas, I'll being seeing the four of you at tonight's tribal council, where one of you will become the second person voted out of Survivor: Secrets of the Forest. I'll give you the afternoon to figure out who it's going to be. Grab your stuff and head on out. ''(Everyone grabs their stuff and walks out, with the camera focusing on Amanda triumphantly strutting.) They continue to walk out, as the camera fades to black. Esquinas Tribe The camera fades back in at the Esquinas camp, where everyone sets down their belongings. Danny Gluck goes to sit by the fire, with the others joining him one by one. 'Danny Gluck: '''Hey. '''Josephine: '''Hey. '''JJ: '''Yo. '''Josepine: '''So, who are we voting out? '''Danny Gluck: '''Uh, not me? '''Josephine: '''Not me either. '''Isaac: '''Not me. '''JJ: '...or me? 'Josephine: '''You were last, that settles it. It's JJ. ''(Josephine walks off with the vote organised, with the camera focused on a speechless JJ.) (The camera cuts away before there is a brief timeskip to later in the afternoon, with JJ and Danny Gluck both gathered by the shelter to discuss the vote.) 'JJ: '''Rip me. '''Danny Gluck: '''But we can vote together! Josephine or Isaac? '''JJ: '''Isaac I guess. '''Danny Gluck: '''Okay, I'm voting Isaac. Following Danny Gluck's confessional, the camera fades to black. Night Six Tribal Council The camera fades back in, now at tribal council, as everyone walks in. '''Probst: '''Isaac, you've been to tribal and know the drill, the rest of you, behind each of you is a torch. Grab one, approach the flame, dip it in and get fire. This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game fire represents your life. When your fire is gone, so are you. ''(Everyone does so before sitting down.) 'Probst: '''Alright, it is, time to vote. Isaac, you're up. ''(Isaac makes his way to the voting booth, casting a vote and placing it in the urn, but his vote is not shown. Josephine heads up next, casting her vote for JJ, and holding it up to the camera smugly.) (She places the vote into the urn, before heading back. Danny Gluck heads up next, pondering his vote for some time, before writing a vote and placing it in the urn, with the name not shown. Finally, JJ heads up, casting a vote for Isaac, and holding it up to the camera) (JJ places his vote in the urn, before returning to sit down, with the camera focusing on Jeff.) 'Probst: '''I'll go tally the votes. ''(There is a momentary timeskip to Jeff tallying up the votes, before he returns with the urn.) 'Probst: '''If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. ''(No one stands.) 'Probst: '''Alright. Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes... first vote... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . JJ. 1-0. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ISAAC. 1-1. ''(Isaac nods, as JJ looks nervous.) 'Prosbt: '''That's one vote Isaac, one vote JJ, two votes left... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JJ. 2-1. ''(JJ nods, and begins to collect his belongings.) 'Probst: '''That's two votes JJ, one vote Isaac, one vote left. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ISAAC. 2-2. ''(Isaac looks at Danny Gluck, confused, before focusing back on Jeff, as JJ sighs a breath of relief.) 'Probst: '''We are tied with two votes Isaac, and two votes JJ. Per the rules of Survivor, in a tie, we shall move to a revote. Josephine and Danny Gluck will be the only ones to vote. If you tie again, we shall move to a rock draw tiebreaker. Go cast your votes, Josephine, you're up. ''(Josephine looks at Danny Gluck for a moment, and the two nod at each other, before she heads over to cast her vote. She writes a name on the parchment, before placing it in the urn, with the name not shown. Danny Gluck heads up next, casting a vote and holding it up to the camera, but it isn't shown.) (He returns to sit down, with the camera focusing on Isaac and JJ, then to Jeff.) 'Probst: '''I'll go tally the votes. ''(There is a momentary timeskip to Jeff tallying up the votes, before he returns with the urn.) 'Probst: '''Alright. I'll read the votes... first vote... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . JJ 1-0. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''Probst: '''The first person voted out of Survivor: Secrets of the Forest, JJ. JJ, that's two that's enough, you need to bring me your torch. ''(JJ heads over, grabbing his torch, before standing in front of Jeff.) 'Probst: '''JJ, your tribe has spoken. Time for you to go. ''(Jeff snuffs JJ's torch, with JJ turning and waving to Danny Gluck on his way out. He walks down the ramp and out of tribal, with the camera focusing back on Jeff.) '''Probst: '''Well, with how that vote was handled, I think that's safe to say it was anything ''but ''a blindside. Grab your stuff, head on back to camp, and hope you can turn this Esquinas losing streak around. Josephine, Isaac and Danny Gluck pick up their stuff, and once they start walking out of tribal, the credits begin to roll through as the outro music plays, before the camera fades to black.